


Zuko's Anniversary Gift

by ThriftyAugust



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, F/M, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zutara, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThriftyAugust/pseuds/ThriftyAugust
Summary: It's Zuko and Katara's 5th wedding anniversary and she has a big surprise in store for him.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	1. Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> I am a transgender man, so I have used words for Trans!Zuko's genitalia that work for me. This is also my first time writing porn, so all feedback would be welcome. Enjoy and please be kind!

Zuko had been happily reforming the Fire Nation with Katara at his side for the last twelve years. The first few years had been the most difficult, but Katara and Zuko had worked together to create the social programs necessary to demilitarize and reform their nation. The two of them had been married for nearly five years now and Katara had promised Zuko something special for this anniversary.

As he walked the halls of the palace back to their chambers after a long day of meetings, he was hoping for an anniversary surprise of epic proportions. Zuko opened the door to the study adjoining their bedroom and he was surprised to see Sokka lounging in one of the arm chairs by the fire with a drink in his hand.

“Hey Sokka,” Zuko said arching an eyebrow, “Where’s Katara? Its our anniversary and she said she had a surprise for me.”

“Oh, I know,” Sokka said. He stood up and turned to face the Fire Lord. Zuko was still in his ceremonial robes, but Sokka was in a more comfortable shirt and trousers. Zuko looked the Water Tribe prince up and down. Suddenly remembering their hot and heavy experimentation after the war.

Sokka stepped towards Zuko with an intense look in his eye. Zuko stepped away until he backed into the cold stone wall of the room. Zuko put a hand up to stop Sokka’s advance.

“What do you want, Sokka?” 

Sokka laughed and stopped. He scooped a piece of paper up from the table beside his chair.

“I am the surprise,” he said handing Zuko the piece of paper.

Zuko’s jaw dropped. He had been hoping for a sexual adventure with his wife, but had not expected Katara to let him fuck her brother. He turned over the piece of paper to see a short note from his wife.

> _My darling_ _Zuko,_
> 
> _I am down in the kitchens helping them prepare our anniversary feast. I recently remembered you telling me of your short romance with Sokka and I was hoping you two might enjoy reliving that romance tonight. I will be up in a few hours. Enjoy._
> 
> _All my love,_
> 
> _Katara_
> 
> _P.S. Sokka likes to give it rough these days. The safe word is peanuts, if you need it._

He looked up from the note at Sokka who was still eyeing Zuko hungrily. Zuko looked back down at the note. He could feel himself growing wet at the thought of being fucked by Sokka again. If Katara was okay with it, why not? Zuko put the note in his pocket and looked up at Sokka.

“Alright, how you want to do this?” he asked raising an eyebrow at his brother-in-law. Sokka was already stalking towards him with a dirty grin.

“Rough and dirty,” Sokka said as he ripped his shirt off. Zuko moved to take off his clothes as well, but Sokka reached him before he could. “Leave those on for now," he growled. Zuko shivered. Sokka took Zuko’s hands and pinned them to the wall above his head.

Zuko’s heart fluttered and his breathing grew heavy. He looked over the other man’s torso, in awe of the rippling muscles. Sokka had truly become a man since last time. His chest was hard with muscle and his shoulders were broad enough to take Zuko by force if he wanted him to. And he wanted him too. Zuko looked up at Sokka’s face to see the other man eyeing him over as well.

Zuko’s ceremonial robes hid his more female-born figure well, but he could tell Sokka remembered the sinew and muscle that hid underneath the layers of red and orange fabric. Zuko met Sokka’s gaze for just a moment before the other man moved in to kiss him.

Their lips brushed and Zuko let out a groan that mirrored Sokka’s. Sokka’s lips were soft and plush. Sokka brought his free hand to caress Zuko's side before pulling him forward at the small of his back and pushing him against the wall the rest of his body.

Zuko could feel all of Sokka’s body against him. The other man’s heart was pounding and the muscles of his chest pinned Zuko’s upper body against the flagstone wall. The Fire Lord rolled his hips back to grind deliciously against the Water Tribe prince. Zuko gasped as he felt Sokka’s bulge up against his crotch.

After only a moment, Sokka stopped kissing Zuko and took his hand away from the small of his back, but kept Zuko’s hands pinned against the wall. The Fire Lord was helpless to his whims. Zuko looked down in askance and saw Sokka fumbling with the laces on his trousers. Zuko trembled with excitement as Sokka pulled out his cock.

“I’m not wearing any undergarments,” Zuko whispered. Sokka looked up at him and grinned.

“Good.”

Sokka let go of Zuko’s hands and grabbed him by the waist. Zuko quickly pulled up his robes as Sokka lifted him and entered his dripping cunt. They both groaned loudly in pleasure. Zuko wrapped his legs around Sokka’s hips and Sokka pressed Zuko up against the wall. One hand held Zuko by the ass and the other pressed up against his chest. Sokka moaned as Zuko’s walls tightened around his member.

Zuko and Sokka moaned together as Sokka set an agonizingly slow pace. Every thrust pushed Zuko hard against the wall and he knew he would be bruised in the morning. The dull pain heightened the sensations. Each thrust a roller coaster: peaking with Sokka’s cock buried fully into Zuko and bottoming as Sokka pulled out to thrust in again. Neither the trough nor the crest of the wave were better than the other. Both equally exquisite sensations in which Zuko reveled as he let the Water Tribe prince take him with abandon.

After an eternity of slow, forceful thrusts, Sokka started to quicken his pace. He ripped Zuko’s shirt open with a groan. Zuko moaned and thrust against him. Sokka used a free hand to loose Zuko’s breasts from their daily confinement beneath his flattening corset. Not bothering with the laces, Sokka pulled his knife from his belt, cutting the lacings and Zuko’s undershirt. His blade drew a fine line of fire up Zuko’s chest as the knife just barely kissed his skin.

The Fire Lord let out a loud moan of both pleasure and pain as Sokka threw the knife down and clasped Zuko’s neck, pushing his head up against the wall. Sokka laughed as Zuko’s breasts bounced in time with his violent thrusts. Zuko pressed his hands against the wall for the support as Sokka sped up his thrusts.

Only able to breathe shallowly, the Fire Lord quickly grew light headed. The Water Tribe prince was pounding him into the wall, and if he’d had the air, Zuko would have screamed with pleasure. He was on the edge of climax when Sokka stilled and released his seed inside him.

The pressure of his solid cock and the hand around his neck pushed Zuko over the edge and he came violently. With a breathless shout, his muscles tightened and he pulled Sokka even closer with his legs while throwing his arms out wide. The cool stone of the wall heightened the warmth between his legs.

Neither man moved for an age, entranced by the pleasure sweeping their bodies. At last, Sokka thrust once more and Zuko could feel their mingled juices dripping out of him. Sokka did not remove himself. Instead, he put both hands around Zuko’s back and carried him over to the desk in the middle of the room. Sokka swept the decor from the desk roughly onto the floor before laying Zuko down on top with a low moan. Then he slowly removed himself. Zuko groaned as Sokka pulled out, relishing and hating the absence of sensation.


	2. Salad Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough and dirty second round with Sokka and Zuko. Contains: blowjobs, anal, and toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the person who left my first comment ever on Chapter One and inspired me to update this!

Zuko lay back on the table with his legs still gently resting on Sokka’s hips. He closed his eyes and rolled his head to the side to take in the aftershocks of their tryst on the wall. The long thin cut on his chest burned with a dull ache, cooled only slightly by the evening air.

He lay like this for only a few moments before Sokka sat him up and violently stripped him of his clothes. Zuko cried out as the fabric ripped over his still sensitive skin. Suddenly, Zuko was left shivering on the table. Instinctively, he reached up to cover himself, but relaxed as Sokka took a few steps back to finish removing his own clothing. Captivated by Sokka’s beautiful physique, the Fire Lord lost his thoughts watching the man before him undress.

“If you want another fucking, you’re going to have to earn it,” Sokka said, snapping Zuko to the present. Sokka eyed Zuko’s rather indelicate position on the table and rub his own cock. “You’ve gotta get me hard again if you wanna get fucked again.” Sokka pulled Zuko off the desk and pushed him to his knees. Sokka stepped forward. Without hesitation, Zuko caressed the other man’s cock.

He started by gently licking and rubbing Sokka’s cock, tasting their mingled juices. He didn’t put it fully in his mouth until Sokka started swaying and getting hard again. Zuko looked up at the other prince and saw his eyes partially closed and a half smile on his face while Zuko suckled at his cock. Sokka looked down and met Zuko’s eyes.

A smirk lit up the other man’s face and Sokka grabbed him by the ponytail. Thrusting with his hips and holding the Fire Lord’s head, Sokka fucked his face violently. Zuko choked and gagged, but opened his throat to take the length of Sokka’s member. His stomach fluttered and he was drunk on sensation. His only thought was how best to please Sokka. When Sokka let him up for air, Zuko moaned loudly and felt himself growing wet again.

As Sokka continued to abuse his face, Zuko felt the skin at the corners of his mouth start to rip. He cried out around Sokka’s cock, but the other man did not slow or even notice. Sokka continued to moan and rock and pull tight on Zuko’s hair. The sharp pain brought tears to Zuko’s eyes and Sokka just fucked him faster.

Just before Sokka came, he stopped himself, took a step back and pushed Zuko to the ground. Zuko fell with a soft thump and bruised his hip and his elbow on the stone floor. He looked up at Sokka to speak and the other man slapped him hard across the face.

“You dick! You almost made me cum in your mouth instead of your cunt. Worthless, stupid boy!“

Zuko’s face stung from the slap and tears filled his eyes. He bowed down before his prince.

“Please forgive me, my lord. I will not do it again.” When Zuko met Sokka’s eyes again they had an unspoken question in them and Zuko nodded.

“That’s right you won’t do it again because I won’t give you the opportunity.”

Before Zuko could do anything Sokka dragged him to his feet and gave him a quick, hard kiss, before spinning him around and throwing him, chest first down onto the table. Sokka leaned against Zuko to whisper in his ear. His hard cock pressed between Zuko’s legs, barely touching his aching folds. It was hard for Zuko to breathe under the weight of the other man, but the closeness of his body and cock was intoxicating.

“As your punishment, I will not fuck your cunt until you beg me!” Sokka whispered, “Now don’t move.” Sokka gently bit Zuko’s ear pulling a deep moan from him, before getting up and moving away. Zuko stayed true and did not move. From his position, he could not see Sokka and the sensation of unknowing was tantalizing.

Zuko listened intently to Sokka moving around the room behind him. He heard him open a cabinet or two, but had no idea the other man was fetching until it was too late. Sokka tied Zuko’s arms to the table legs forcing him to be spread eagle across the desk, ass up and feet on the floor. While being tied down, Zuko noticed the jar of oil Sokka had fetched as well. The man was going to fuck him in the ass.

“No, Sokka, please don’t,” Zuko cried and attempting to wriggle out of the ropes. Sokka had nearly finished tying him up before he realized. “I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you want, please.”

Sokka ignored his pleas and instead grabbed a stocking off the floor and stuck it into Zuko’s mouth. Zuko tried to spit it out, but couldn’t. Tears dripped down the side of Zuko’s face while Sokka finished tying him down.

“Be a good little pet and I will be sure to use plenty of oil,” Sokka whispered menacingly, inches from Zuko’s face. Then he winked and nodded at Zuko to make sure he was doing alright. Zuko nodded back and grinned through the tears and the gag.

“Now that’s a good little Fire Lord,” Sokka said as he rounded the table to stand behind Zuko. Sokka pulled Zuko’s hips to the edge of the table and Zuko’s arms twinged as they were pulled tighter against the restraints. Zuko moaned against the gag. His eyes closed and he focused entirely on the sensations around him.

“Now, now, don’t worry, I wont hurt you too much, Zuko,” Sokka said, caressing the inside of Zuko’s thigh. Zuko groaned from the pleasure of that gentle contact.

“You just relax and be a good little toy.” Sokka slapped his ass gently and Zuko quivered.

Zuko heard Sokka open the oil jar and took a deep breath. Sokka spread Zuko’s legs wider and then started working one hand swirling around his asshole. The Fire Lord groaned in pleasure when just one of Sokka’s fingers slid slowly into his asshole. Sokka worked his way up massaging Zuko’s second hole wider and wider. Zuko moaned through the sock and arched his back as much as the restraints would allow him.

Sokka continued to massage and play with Zukos asshole for an untold amount of time. The table beneath Zuko grew cool and slick with his sweat. Eventually, Sokka pulled his fingers out and then steadily inserted his oiled cock. He steadied himself with one hand pressing on the small of Zuko’s back. His member was bigger than Zuko expected and the Fire Lord cried out in the awesome pleasure of his asshole stretching. Sokka moaned and stilled for a moment after fully inserting himself.

Sokka took a strong grip on the front of Zuko’s thighs and began to set a pace just fast enough that Zuko cried out in pain each time he completed a thrust. Sokka slowly sped up and kept pace with Zuko’s cries till eventually the Fire Lord was sobbing through the sock with pain. Sokka stroked the small of his back as he thrust.

“You’re doing so good, my little toy,” he said as Zuko sobbed, “Do you want me to fuck you in the cunt now?” Zuko nodded and cried as Sokka thrust again. This time Sokka bent over and pulled the gag from Zuko’s mouth.

“Please, please Sokka! Fuck me...” Zuko cried out as Sokka thrust again.

“Fuck you where?”

“My cunt! Please! My tight, boy cunt!”

“Now that wasn’t so hard,” Sokka said as his thrust hard again. Zuko’s hips hit the edge of the desk and the whole table shook with the force of Sokka’s final thrust in his ass. Sokka replaced the gag before pulling out of Zuko’s asshole.

The Fire Lord sighed in relief at the sudden lack of extreme sensation, but his relief did not last long as he felt Sokka squeeze a cool, oiled plug into his ass. Zuko gasped and then moaned. The cool, consistent feeling of the plug exciting and calming him.

Sokka pulled Zuko back to the very edge of the desk and Zuko strained against the ropes to arch his back. He moaned and whined against the gag waiting for Sokka to fuck his cunt as he had begged. After a moment of nothing but cool air on his dripping cunt, Zuko felt Sokka take his thumb and rub it gently up and down his lips. Zuko moaned and tried to push against the finger and get it inside him, but the ropes wouldn’t let him.

Sokka just laughed and continued to tease Zuko with his fingers. Dipping them in and out just centimeters and dragging them up and down his lips and occasionally over his clit. Each gentle contact with his clit, sent Zuko waves of pleasure, but the constant teasing was putting him on edge. His eyes welled up again and he cried down his still wet cheeks for more. Sokka saw this and laughed again.

“Alright, you were very good,” Sokka said punctuating the sentence with the first hard thrust of his dick into Zuko’s cunt. The Fire Lord cried out. He could feel the butt plug with each thrust in addition to the strength of Sokka’s cock. Sokka set a fast pace, making Zuko breathless. It was all he could do to cling to sanity as the waves of pleasure rolled over him: Sokka’s cock inside him, filling him up and the butt plug filling a different hole and rubbing up against the inside of his cunt with each of Sokka’s thrusts. He felt the cool wood of the table and the restriction of the ropes. He felt the strong arch of his back and Sokka’s hands holding onto him for dear life.

The two lords cried and crashed against each other for a few eternal moments before Sokka came and slowed his thrusts as Zuko curled his toes and twitched against the cascade of orgasm coursing through his body. Sokka continued his slow thrusts for a few seconds before removing himself with a sigh. Zuko made no sound. He was still roiling with sensation inside and the fireworks of his consecutive orgasms were coursing through his blood stream.

Sokka stumbled to a chair, naked and sweating, leaving Zuko to ride out his pleasure on the table, ass up. It took many minutes for Zuko to regain a semblance of self. After which he groaned in askance for Sokka to let him free. Zuko heard the other man get up and felt his heavy steps around to the front of the desk. Sokka removed the gag and put a straw in Zuko’s mouth for a cup of water, but made no move to untie him. Zuko gulped down the cold water.

“If you’re comfortable here, I think I might leave you for Katara to clean up. How does that sound?” Sokka said kneeling before Zuko’s head as he lay strapped to the table. Zuko nodded and continued drinking water. After his was finished drinking, Sokka gave him a sloppy kiss.

“You were great, brother. Enjoy the rest of your anniversary.” Sokka sauntered away and Zuko heard him putting his clothes back on.

“Sokka, is there another toy, you could plug my cunt with? That other one feels so good,” Zuko asked tentatively.

“Let me look,” Sokka laughed. Zuko sighed. Before long, he felt another plug slide inside him with sweet, shivering, sensation.

“Thank you,” Zuko breathed. Sokka gave him a pat on the back before replacing the gag and departing, leaving Zuko alone in the study.

The cool air caressed his naked form and the twin toys inside him kept up an exquisite pressure. Realizing he was unsure how long Katara would be, Zuko settled in for an agonizing wait.


End file.
